Lyrics:'Cassius' Love Vs. 'Sonny' Wilson
by The Beach Boys Hi, this is Al. This scene takes place at a typical Beach Boys practice session. We're in the midst of preparing for an upcoming show when a feud breaks out between Brian and Mike. Alright you guys we have a, uh dowuh Come on We have a show this weekend Open your mouth What do we have this weekend? What are you trying to say? Come on Mike, what are you trying to tell us Mike? Well I'm trying to tell you we have a show this weekend and we could be sharper. So what do you say we go over the ending of "Little Deuce Coupe" one more time? Alright Alright yeah, come on A-one a-two -a one two three Little deuce coupe you don't know what I got You don't know what I got Little deuce coupe you don't know Well I'm not bragging babe so don't put me down Woooooa What's going on? Uh listen Mike, with a voice like yours when you open your mouth it's a big put down. What? What? Ohhh Yeah like in "Surfin' Safari": Let's go surfing now Everybody's learning how Come on and safari with me Early in the morning we'll be starting out Some honey's will be coming along Oh yeah? Well when I, at least when I'm singing it doesn't sound like Mickey Mouse with a sore throat. Oh no, Ahh man. I could come from miles away Ain't got (ain't got, ain't got) no place to stay Where have you gone Farmer's Mother Oh no Hey wait a minute, wait a minute hold on hold it Mike, Mike no one really complains when Brian sings those pretty ballads You mean "In My Room"? Yeah and "Surfer Girl" too Ahhh ooooo ahhhhh woooo oooooo Wait a minute Carl, nobody complains about the way Mike sings his fast songs. You're talking about "Surfin' U.S.A."? Yeah and "Shut Down" too Tach it up, tach it up Buddy gonna I shut you down Well what do you think? Well I think they ought to quit arguing and start practicing, what do you say Mike? Well if Brian promises no more "Early in the morning we'll be starting out's Well what do you say Brian? Okay as long as he cools it with those mouse jokes Oh alright girls Now look let's... Hey wait a minute alright girls, now that that's settled what do you say we go over the ending of "Fun, Fun, Fun" one more time? Okay alright let's go then Alright And we'll have fun, fun fun Now that daddy took the T-Bird away Fun, fun fun Now that daddy took the T-Bird away And we'll have fun, fun fun Now that daddy took the T-Bird away Fun, fun fun Now that daddy took the T-Bird away And we'll have fun, fun fun Now that daddy took the T-Bird away Fun, fun fun Now that daddy took the T-Bird away And we'll have fun, fun fun Now that daddy took the T-Bird away Fun, fun fun Now that What are you doin' Mike? Well I'm just showing you that anybody can squeak like a mouse Ahh ooo Oh, some real tough job you've got: Well she got her daddy's car and she cruised through the I'm a, I'm a hit it guys Oh no Oh no Oh boy you really think you're some kind of an opera star don't you? Man, man at least I don't sound like my nose is on the critical list! Oh no, ah ha ha, woo hoo Category:Lyrics